


Do You Want to Touch Me?

by CrystalBallOfDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBallOfDreams/pseuds/CrystalBallOfDreams
Summary: Lily has lived with the boys in the bunker for a couple months now, and she enjoys the time that they spend together. But when they're gone on a hunt, she acts like she lives alone, wearing very little and letting herself go. But when the boys come home earlier than expected, she's caught off guard in barely any clothing and in a slightly embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Do You Want to Touch Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written smut before, so hopefully this is okay. I'm a Sam girl, though Dean has his moments as well. Also thought about making a Dean version, so please let me know. :)

The music blared throughout the bunker, Lily singing along as she cut up the vegetables for the pot roast she’d planned for dinner that night. The boys had been out on a hunt for the past couple days, and Sam had called her to say that they’d be back in time for dinner so she decided a home cooked meal would be great for them. Apparently, this had been a tough one for them, and Lily knew that the best way for them to recover was to have a good meal and a couple beers. Chopping up the carrot in front of her, Lily heard the opening riffs of Do You Want to Touch Me, one of her favorites by Joan Jett, and she couldn’t resist. Swaying her hips at first, then grabbing the carrot as if it were a microphone, beginning to bounce around the kitchen, singing loudly and dancing provocatively to the lyrics. The music was so loud that she didn’t hear the door open and close to the bunker, the boys obviously back earlier than they had told her.

Sam and Dean gave each other questioning looks before following the music into the kitchen, neither prepared for the sight of Lily in a pair of black underwear and a dark blue tank top, one hand holding a half cut carrot to her mouth and the other hand…Well, that was running down her body, going from her breasts down to her thigh, her eyes closed. The boys looked at each other again, and Dean motioned his head towards her as if to say ‘Well? You gonna take your chance?’ Sam glared at him before hitting his arm, looking back at her. He’d liked her for a while, but never acted on it since he didn’t want to ruin the easy friendship that had formed between the three of you. Plus, he knew he wasn’t exactly the nicest in the bedroom, and you didn’t seem like that type. It was as they were both staring at you that your eyes popped open, and you shrieked in shock at seeing the two of them there. Dean’s expression was one of amusement, though there was a lingering heat in his eyes, but nothing compared to Sam. Sam’s eyes were blown with lust, and his expression almost seemed predatory, like she was his next meal. “Well, as much as I appreciate the show sweetheart, I’m heading out. See ya later Sammy.” Dean made a hasty retreat, heading back out to the Impala and away from the scene that he hoped would unfold.

Turning the music down, Lily blushed bright red as she placed the carrot back on the cutting board and looking down at herself. So not dressed to be around the boys, especially Sam. “I-I think I’m going to go put s-something on.” She told Sam, going to brush past him but being stopped by a hand on her wrist. “I didn’t know you could dance like that.” His voice had dropped in a rough octave, and Lily tried to prevent the shiver that ran through her and down to her core. “Well, you’ve never asked to see me dance.” She couldn’t help the flirt that came out of her mouth, used to tossing flirty comments back and forth with Sam, though they’d never acted on them before. He growled lightly at that, and she raised an eyebrow at that. “You okay there Sammy? Need a drink for that scratchy throat?” Sam looked at her for a moment before he seemed to make up his mind, stepping close enough to her that she backed up into the wall, ending up bracketed between his two hands that braced himself on the wall.

His head dipped down, and Lily’s eyes closed in anticipation, though she’d felt him pause for a millisecond to take in her expectant face and her upper teeth biting on her bottom lip before crashing his soft lips onto hers, the kiss immediately demanding and intense. A soft gasp left her, giving him the opening that he needed to slide his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling it out for space in her mouth. Lily felt more than heard the groan that left Sam, and she let her fingers slide up his shoulders and into his long hair, pulling him closer to her, though he still had to bend down a decent amount to make up for her lack of height. His hands slid from the wall down to her bare thighs, pulling her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist before setting her on the counter, breaking the kiss to slide his mouth down to her neck, kissing and nipping to try and find her sensitive spot. Groaning loudly, Lily’s head fell backwards as her hands traced down his shirt and to his hips, slipping underneath the flannel to feel his warm skin, nails digging in lightly when he found the spot that sent sparks down to her core. “Fuck Sam..” She moaned into his ear, and his groan was audible this time as he shoved his hips against her, his jean clad hardness pressed against her and making her mentally thank the gods for blessing this guy with good looks and an obviously good size package.

She grabbed his flannel and pushed it off his shoulders before pulling at the undershirt, letting him back up a moment to pull it over his head and she took the moment to give him an appraising look, biting her lip as she took in the view. She’d seen him shirtless before, but something was different about seeing him now. She looked up at him before leaning forward, lips tracing his anti-possession tattoo reverently before going slowly up his neck, biting lightly at the spot where his neck and shoulders met, earning a soft ‘shit’ from Sam and then up to his mouth again, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down enough to give him a small shock of pain. He gasped and pulled back, eyes almost black with lust. “You’re playing with fire.” He warned her, and she grinned slightly before pulling her tank top off, her breasts popping free since she’d forgone a bra with the expectation that she’d have time to get dressed before the boys came home. “I always was a pyromaniac.” Lily replied before letting out a loud moan as he grabbed roughly at her left breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, and squeezing the entire breast. She’d heard about how Sam liked it rough in bed, and she wouldn’t deny that it seemed like the opposite of him in everyday life, but she didn’t mind it. It was better than the guys that thought they would break her and ended up never satisfying her. “Bedroom.” He grunted out and lifted her up as she squealed in surprise, arms and legs going around him and mouthing at his neck as he carried her down the hallway to his room, kicking the door shut behind him before dropping her onto his bed, pausing to pull his jeans and boxers off, giving Lily a good look at him. She groaned out loud at the sight of him naked, finally getting a good look at his penis. Already fully hard and leaking precum, she licked her lips and leaned up to go after his mouth again, though he pushed her down and crawled over her, mouth trailing from hers down to her neck and then her breasts, pausing to give them some attention.

She was squirming by the time he’d made his way down to her hips, hands grabbing the sides of her underwear and pulling them down and off her legs, tossing them on the floor before focusing his attention on her now revealed sex. “You’re beautiful.” She blushed lightly at his unexpected words before letting out a loud moan, hand grabbing at his hair at the first touch of his tongue to her pussy, licking a clean swipe up and stopping at her clit, lightly flicking it with his tongue. He started licking and sucking like he was a man starving, Lily moaning his name and curse words as she bucked her hips up before he used an arm to pin her down, looking up to give her a glare. “Stay.” Sam commanded before going back, using his other hand to push two fingers into her sopping hole, making her curse. “Fuck!” Pushing them in and out, Sam went back to his sucking of her clit, lightly biting down and making her shudder as she felt the coil in her start to tighten and get ready to loosen, her gasps getting louder as she pulled on his hair. “Sam, s-stop. Stop.” She managed to get out, and he paused, sitting up in confusion at her command. “Please fuck me. I want to cum with you inside of me.” Sam’s eyes flashed with lust before he grinned and leaned back over her body, giving her a kiss and allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Flipping them over, Sam’s hands settled on her hips as she straddled him, teasing his cock along her folds before he bucked up and slid into her, making them both groan at the feeling. Lily slowly sank onto him, letting herself get used to his size before beginning to move up and down, head thrown back and eyes squinched close in pleasure. She felt his hands on her breasts before he pulled her down to kiss her deeply, a hand going to her back and digging into her shoulder. “Just like that.” She moaned to him, spurring him on to snap his hips up into her harder, earning a slight hiss from her. “Yesss...” The room filled with the sounds of groans and the sound of skin hitting skin, and Lily leaned back to give him a good view as she reached her hand down and rubbed her own clit, and Sam gasped lightly before surging up, biting down hard on her shoulder as he rocked into her, turning them over so he was on top again. “G-God, I’m going to-“ Lily tried to say, but a particularly sharp thrust had her throwing her head back and moaning out his name instead. His pace began to get erratic, letting her know he was close too. “Let go Lil. Cum all over my cock.” He muttered to her, and she gasped before the coil released, his name a scream on her lips as she clenched around him. He thrust three more times before following her over the edge, teeth digging into her shoulder and a loud groan escaping him. He slowed down and then stilled inside of her, both of them panting and sweaty. “That was better than I’d imagined.” Lily muttered, and Sam chuckled a little bit. “You thought about this?” She nodded as he slid out of her, groaning lightly at the slight sting. “Too many nights to count.” Sam leaned down to pull the covers over them, pulling her into his arms and brushing a stray strand of her black hair out of her eyes, looking at her before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. “I’m glad we came back early.” Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes at that, snuggling into him and sighing. “Me too.”


End file.
